Lady Love
|Source = |Others = }} Lady Love is the second studio album by American R&B recording artist LeToya originally scheduled for release several times in 2008. After corporate restructuring at Capitol Records the album was released on August 25, 2009 in the United States. Luckett worked with a wide variety of collborators for the album, including; Ne-Yo, Chris Brown and Bryan-Michael Cox. Featured guests include Ludacris, Estelle and Mims whilst some versions of the album will also have a bonus track which also features Bun B, Killa Kyleon, and Slim Thug. Described as "showcasing a more laid back and comfortable LeToya", Lady Love differs stylistically from its predecessor in that it incorporates less elements of hip-hop and hip-hop soul music, instead adopting a more polished, electronic sound, though it is still very much a R&B album. Lady Love debuted and peaked at number twelve on the US Billboard 200 Chart and number one on the US Billboard R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart. Track listing #"Lady Love" #"She Ain't Got..." #"Not Anymore" #"Lazy" #"Good to Me" #"Over" #"Regret" (featuring Ludacris) #"I Need a U" #"Take Away Love" (featuring Estelle) #"After Party" #"Drained" #"Tears" #"Matter" #"Love Rollercoaster" (featuring Mims) #"Don't Need U" ;Japanese bonus track #"Swagger" (featuring Bun B, Killa Kyleon & Slim Thug) ;iTunes Bonus track #"Don't Let Me Get Away" Personnel and credits Credits are taken from the album's linear notes and Allmusic.com ;Managerial * A&R – Ankur Malhotra, Leonard Brooks, Ronette Bowie * A&R direction – Darius "My Turn" Jones * Associate producer – Damon Thompson * Creative director - Nicole Frantz * Executive producer – LeToya Luckett, Terry "TR" Ross, Chris Hicks * Management – Jeff Robinson, Suzette Williams * Marketing – Leota Blacknor ;Performance credits * Lead vocals – LeToya Luckett * Background vocals – LeToya Luckett, Ryan Leslie, Estelle, Cri$ty ;Visuals and Imagery * Design – Julian Peploe * Photography – Mike Ruiz * Stylist – Marni Senofonte ;Instruments * Guitar – Chris Morgan * Other instrumentation – Cory Bold, Ryan Leslie ;Technical and Production * Arrangement – Andre Merritt, Chris Brown, * Composers – A. Dixon, A. Merritt, B. Green, C. Brown, C. Bridges, C. Johnson, C. Llewellyn,D. Babbs, D. Young, E. Clark, E. Mendelson, E. Swaray, E. Williams, F. Storm, H. Lilly, J. Franklin, J. Valentine, K. Coby, K. Shelton, K. Stephens, L. Luckett, M. Ambrosius, M. Palacios, R. Feemster, R. Leslie, R. Newt, S. Mims ,S. Smith, T. Thomas, T. Williams, W. Felder * Engineering – Anthony Palazzole, Brian Springer, Danny Cheung, Geno Regist, John Hanes, Kevin "Trackz" Coby, Ralph Cacciurri, Richard Furch, Ryan Leslie * Engineering assistants – Ashley Stagg, Tom Roberts * Mastering – Chris "The Finalizer" Bellman * Mixing – Dave Pensado, Brian Springer, Joshua Fowler, Kevin "KD" Davis, Serban Ghenea * Production – Andre Merritt, Bei Maejor, Cory Bold, Jay Henchman, Da Internz, Elvis "BlacK Elvis" Williams, Harold Lilly, Kenneth "Soundz" Coby, Jerry "Texx" Franklin, Ne-Yo, Ron "Neff-U" Feemster, Ryan Leslie, Tank, Terry "MaddScientist" Thomas, T-Minus, Warren "Oak" Felder * Programming – Ryan Leslie * Vocal production – Andre Merritt, Chris Brown, Cri$tyle, Frankie Storm, J. Valentine, Marsha Ambrosius, Robert Teamer, Sauce, Warren "Oak" Felder Category:Albums